


Happy New Year!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't even remember Misha arriving at the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> So, [hils](http://hils.livejournal.com/) challenged me to drunkenly tweet porn at her last night. Which led to me typing this out on my phone, then posting it on my LJ. I don't know if this classes as the last thing I wrote in 2010, or the first in 2011...

Jensen can barely breathe, it's too hot and he's jammed into a corner, pressed in tight by Misha.

And when did Misha even get here? Jensen can't remember him arriving at the party, can only remember seeing him walk over about ten minutes ago, clearly as drunk as Jensen, before grabbing hold of Jensen's wrist and dragging him down the hallway into an empty bedroom.

It's entirely possible that it's Jensen's own room now that he thinks about it. The curtains kinda look familiar, but it's dark and he's got Misha's hand wrapped hot and tight around his cock, so he's not feeling particularly observant right now.

"God, Jensen -- _fuck_ \-- I need, you gotta --" Misha can't even finish his sentence as Jensen undoes Misha's jeans and fists his dick hard and slick.

"Yeah, yeah c'mon, Mish. Wanna watch you come apart," Jensen ducks his head to mouth at Misha's neck as he fucks up into Misha's hand.

Things kinda descend into a haze of grunts and moans, and Jensen can feel his orgasm building low down in the base of his spine, but before he can warn Misha, he drops down to his knees and wraps his lips around the head of Jensen's dick. He pulls Jensen's jeans down to mid-thigh and cups Jensen's balls, rubbing his fingers back between his legs, and that's about all Jensen can take. He barely gets a second to warn Misha by trying to tug on his hair, but Misha just keeps on sucking him down, and Jensen's head bounces off the wall behind him as he lets out a strangled moan and comes down Misha's throat.

He can't even speak, he's pretty sure he couldn't form a word if his life depended on it. He's vaguely aware of Misha standing up and pressing up against Jensen, of him wrapping his own hand around his dick and fucking into it hard and fast.

Jensen can only lean forward to rest his forehead against Misha's while he watches the head of Misha's dick all slippery and slick as it slides between his fingers.

Jensen is fascinated as he watches Misha still, before his hips stutter forward and he comes all over his own hand and Jensen's stomach.

Misha grins up at Jensen as they hear shouts coming from the party and fireworks in the distance, "Happy new year, Jensen."


End file.
